The Day the Earth Was Penguins
by 42 Noodles
Summary: Power Man and Iron Fist have been brainwashed by Doctor Doom. Now Misty Knight must team up with an unlikely ally to stop Doctor Doom from carrying out a truly dastardly scheme.


One day, Power Man an Iron Fist were fighting evil gangster dudes. "take that, bad guys!" they said as they beat up teh evil gangster dudes. suddenly, DOCTOR DOOM stp out from behind the statue of a beer which he wuz hide behind!

"Docter doom? WHAT R YOU DOING HERE? there is no fanastic four to fihgt!" said Power man

"yeah, they went on vacaton!" said Ifon Fist.

dCotor Doom laffed evilly bcuz he wuz evil. "I am not here to fight the Fatastic 4, even though that acurssed RICHAAAAAAAAARDS is a stoopid butthead. I got bored wif bieng tyranny of Latveria so now I am here to take ovar new York annd then meybe da rest off amerika to." said docor DOOM

"WE WILL NOT LET YOU DO THAT" said iron fist and pwer man and they jumped on doctor doom and statred to beat him up, EXCEPT IT WUZ A DOOMBOT AND DA REAL DOTCOR DOOM WUZ ACTULLY STANDING BEHIND THEM! the real doom zapped iran fist and poower man wif a brainwashing ray which made them turn into evil guys. "HAHAHAHA, WE ARE EVIL NOW!" they said. Iron fest took out hes cellphone and textd his gurlfrend, Misty Knight

"Deer misty Knight," said da taxt messige, "u cannot b my gurlfrend anymore bcuz I am evil now and ur one of da good guys so u cannot b my gurlfrend"

when Musty Knihgt got the text mesage seh gapsed in shocke "my boyfrend would not turn into an evil guy by himself some1 must have BRAINWASH him!" she said perseptively. She goat her gunz and went 2 trak down the evil guy who brainwashedd her boyfrend, butt when she leaved her house she gapsed in shocke agein when she saw that ALL DA PPL HAD TURNED INTOO PENGWINS!

"EVERYONE IS PENGUINS! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" mistee kight said astonishedly. "I wuz hoping YOU could tell me" said a badass-sounding voice from behind her. It was . . . . . . . . . .THE PUNASHER!

Meanwhile, pewor man and iorn fist were on the other side of da city were not every1 wuz pengins and some ppl were stil humen. they robbed some banks and stole candy from a baby, bcuz they are evil guys now. "WHY ARE YOU ROB DA BANK? YOU ARE SAPOSED TO BE GOOD GUYS!" said the guy at the bank. "WE ARE EVIL NOW" said pOWER man and ron fist. They laffed efilly and ran away and went past a schol and saw a little girl cryng. "why are u cryng" they esked her

"I was playing hopescoch wif my frends but then I peed my pantz so I ran away bcuz I wuz scared my frends would laff at me" said the little girl

"ur frends wil not laff at you peeing ur pants is cool" said powerman

"yes all cool ppl pee their pants" said ironfist

"well if superheros liek u say it then it must be true! Thanks, powerman and ironfist!" said the girl. she wnet bak 2 her freineds 2 play hopscot wif them butt they all laffed at her "haha u peed ur pants" they said.

"those superhero guys lyed to me and bcuz of I am an innosent child I beleeved them!" said the girl, "I will never trust adults ever again!" she said. Powwer Nam and Irin Fost laffed evilly bcuz they were evil. then they went to rob some more banks.

Meanwhile, back where misty knoogt and the puniser were at: "omg it's the punisher" said mesty nkight and she took out her gun and ponted it at him bcuz he is the punihser. "dont shoot me Im here to help" said the peniser "ur the only superhero dude left in New York, every1 else have been torned in2 pengwins except 4 pwer man and ion fist who are branwashed and the fantstick four who are on vacationing"

"ok, then we will haff to teem up" said misyst knegt and she lowerd her gun. msity Kinght and the Pnusiser decide to go to the sceen of the criem were the fierst penguin transformation happned so they could figgure out wh evryoen was penguins. teh avengers were the first victims, so they went to da avenger mansion. "Squawk" said Catpain America who was now a penguin.

Mirsty knitgt picked up captian aMarica's sheeld, and underneeth it ther wuz a peace of paper. There was an aora of EVIL immenating from da paper. "there is an aora of EVIL immenating from dis paper" said istmy ktnighk. seh put on a rubber glove and picked it up but frist she put on a rubber glove so she wold not come in contact wif its evil. written on thr paper was a fanfiction.

**_Lestat Loves Akasha: A Vampire Chronicles Fanfiction_**

_onse upun a tim lestat nd akasha wear skipping thru a feild full of flowarz & ded childrin. tey where verry hapy. Thn lestats ex-boyfrond louis shodd up and he wuz all bitchy. louis adn akasha started 2 call eachotter mean names liek "emo bitch" and "boyfrond-steeling ho" and that made lestat feel sad sdo he wuz liek "omg plz don't fihgt u guyz kan share me" and louis and akasha were liek "lol ok". And they all lived haplly evar aftr. thhe end._

"I thought anne rice made a rule agnist fanfiction of her books" said misty knite

"she did but tihs is clearly based on the movies so I geuss whoevre wrote it thought it was OK" said the Puniesher "aneway, the paper has oviously been soaked in stuff that makes any1 who touches it turn in2 a penguin. the evil mastermind behind this dasterdly plot must have distribooted copies all over New york to turn ppl in2 pengiuns"

"yes that makes sense but of all the things that could be written on it… why a fanfiction?" said mosty knoght.

"SO GALD YOU ASKED" said a menacing vioice. Misty night and the panisher turned arond and gassped. IT WUZ DOCTOR DOOM!

"so u haff discover my evil plot" he said evilly "when every1 is turned in2 penguins no one will be abel 2 stop me from world dominationing the world! getting ppl 2 reed my fanfic was just a bonus"

"DIE EVIL DUDE" said the pinusher and he chargded at Doktor dorm and tried 2 kill him but Doctor Dumb punch him in da face and knock him out

"Now that this stoopid butthead is unconcious, lets talk. u seem reasonable, misty knit, and ur also kind of cute. why dont u join me and rool te wurld by my side?" said doctor doom

"I would never join u!" mitsy knite said angerly. "youre an evil guy! u brainwashed my boyfrend, u tried to take over New York, and ur fanfic sucks!"

"HOW DARE YOU? MY FANFIC IS AWSUM YOUR JUST A HOMOPHONE AND YOU DONT LIKE THAT I MADE LOUIS GAY WITH LESTAT! DONT LIKE DON'T READ!" said doctor doom

"I am not a homophone, Kirk/McCoy is my OTP an theyre both men! but ur fanfic is badly writen an every1 is OOC!" said Mistk night

"omg u ship Kirk/McCoy too? I thought I wuz the only one. every1 else lieks Kirk/Spock" said the Punisher, who had suddenly woken up from being knocked out. Misty Knight highfived him bcuz Kirk/McCoy is the best Star Trek pairing evar.

"BLASPHEMRS! KIRK/SPOCK IS MENT TO BE!" said Docter Doom "ATACK THEM DOOMBOTS!"

then doombots apeered and were atackin

"HATERS GONNA HATE" said mistyknight and the punisher and they pulled out theyr guns an shooted at doombots wif there guns. Aftr they shooted all of the doombots, misty knirt and the Pinesher were aboot to atack Docktor Duom agin when suddenly POWAR MAN AND ERON FIST JUMPED OUT FROM A CROWD OF PENGUINS AND BEET UP MISTY KNITE AND THE PUNISHER!

"BWAHAHAHA YOU FOOLZ AR NO MATCH FOR MY EVIL MINIONS" said doctor doom

The punisher was knocked out agein. Power man and Ifon Rist they crowded around Musty Knihgt and were gong to knock her out too, but then she said: "THIS IS SO AWFL U GUYZ ARE THE GOOD GUYZ ITS NOT UR FAULT UR BRAINWASHED. I LOVE YOU IRON FIST IM SORRY I COULDNT SAVE YOU FROM BRAINWASHING"

The power of love waz so strong it overcame iron fsit's brainwashing and he remembered he had once been a good guy and he said "why am I doing this I am a good guy" then he and mitys knight grabed eachother and snogged pasionatly and power man was so moved by teh beauty of their love that he also was cured of his brainwashing. Then suddenly all the penguins in the Avenger mansion remembered that they were Avengers and they should still fight for truth and justice even though they were penguins, so they jumped on Doctor Doom and beat him up and forced him to turn them back into humans.

The End.


End file.
